What could have been
by Rainbow-unicorn7745
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Tobias and Tris were never involved in the war? Or what would happen if the war never existed? This book tells the story of what could have been.
1. Chapter 1

I stare at my complexion in the mirror as my mom cuts my hair. Dark and long, unacceptable for choosing day. As dauntless, my hair needed to be much shorter than how it was. But I could not bring myself to like my short hair. My mother had me stand up, tears in her eyes

"I'm so proud of you!" She says. Pulling me into an embrase.

I looked up at her and smiled. A sad look in my eyes. I knew that I would not see her again for a while. I was leaving dauntless today. My aptitude test told me that I should choose dauntless. But I also had a slight aptitude for abnegation. Maybe because my mom was from there. Sighing, I look around for the last time, and leave the small little place that I used to call home.

My parents were well known for their bravery and smarts. I, Lindsay Eaton, was neither courageous or smart.

I knew what I had to do.

I climbed aboard the train that was passing us and leaned out the door. This was the only part of being dauntless that I enjoyed. I always felt so free. But today I had to drink it up because I would never ever be back here again.

As I jumped off of the train to go to the ceremony I was quite surprised as to what I saw.

The 5 bowls were in a perfect semi-circle. The kids who would be choosing today were already starting to line up. I went to my place, Eaton, twards the end. The society made it so we went in reverse alphabetical order.

And we begin.

"Zexter, Lizzy." They call. A girl who must have just turned 16 trembles up to the front. A man gives her a blade. She takes it and cuts her hand while shaking. She lifts it up, turning her head away, and her blood falls on the burning coals. Dauntless. I shiver as she walks down the stairs amidst the cheering dauntless. I don't think that girl knows what she just signed up for.

After about a half hour of scared kids, a boy walks up to the front, totally owning the stage. And then, as I hope he joins abnigation as I plan to do, he joins dauntless. And I crumple. I know exactly what I have to do. When they call my name Eaton, Lindsay, I walk as confidentially as I can up to the front. I take the blade and cut my hand.

My blood falls on the sizzling coals.

I joined dauntless

Just for a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand in shock as I realized what I had done. I had just become dauntless. There was a voice in the back of my head nagging me to leave the stage. But I knew that my mom, Tris, and my dad, Tobias, would be very dissapointed if I took it back and tried to join another faction. However, there was no going back. I turned away and walked to the back of the crowd, tears in my eyes, waiting for initiation.

As the choosing ceremony ended, we ran away from the school and twards the railroad tracks. Dauntless born initiates had no trouble getting on the train, but the transfers did. I had to help several people onto the train. The boy that I was admiring was sprinting to catch up with us.

I did what I felt I had to do.

I jumped out of the train and grabbed him. Together, we hopped onto one of the back cars and layed down, panting.

"Thank...you" he managed to gasp in between breaths.

All I can manage to do is slap him.

"What was that for?" He screamed at me.

"You made me join dauntless!" I yelled back. "I was thinking about how brave you were to join dauntless from abnigation, like my mom, and I want crazy!" My voice dropped while I said that last part.

"That's not my fault." He said calmly. "But you seem like a cool chick." He said with a grin. "My name is Alex. You?

"Lindsay" I replied, suppressing a smile.

Just then I heard screams. I looked out the car door and saw the newbies jumping out of the train. I saw that we were nearing task 1 of initation.

"Ready to jump?" I asked. He looked nervous. I grabbed his hand and we jumped at the same time. Alex fell and scraped up his knees. I landed like a dove.

"How do you do that?" He asked while groaning.

"Magic" I responded with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex looks at me with eyes of steel. I wish I could tell what he was thinking. There is a group crowded around the edge of the building. I don't go over there, because I know what I would see.

There is almost always 1 person who falls off the building while jumping during initation. I don't want to see that.

Our instructor then asks who is brave enough to jump off into the hole below. My mother told me that there is a net at the bottom. I have no intention on jumping first so I tell one of the braver looking girls and she is very eager to jump.

She leaps and... Splat! There was no net.

All we heard was a weak scream, and then nothing.

I feel so terrible.

Our instructor then tells us that that is lesson number 1. Never ever ever be the first to jump.

"That can be taken literally and metaphorically," he says. "My name is Eliza. I will be training the dauntless born initiates. My friend here, Four, will be training you transfers. Any questions?" He stared us down and we all mentally shook our heads. "Good. Follow me," he calls to me and the 3 other dauntless born. The rest of you, follow Four.

I waved to my dad. "Hi dad!"

He smiled and waved back.

As I was led down the familiar pathway, the sudden realization of what I had done hit me.

I was in dauntless.

I was never going to abnigation.

And I will never ever be able to take it back.


	4. Chapter 4

As Eliza takes us to our room, he tells us a bit about what will be happening in the next few weeks.

"You will be training by yourselves for the next 2 weeks. Then you will be ranked. The top 5 ,or, 4 in your case, will move on to the mental preparedness part of the training. After that, you all will face your fear simulations. The top 10 initiates will move on to become a true dauntless. Questions?" Nobody moved. "Alrighty. I'll let you all get some sleep."

After he left, nobody moved. I think we were all thinking the same thing. Why do we have to hurt eachother in the 1st round of tests when we will all advance to the second round?

At least, that's what I was thinking.

A girl in the opposite corner of the room from me broke the silence.

"Well. This will be fun. You all know me. Right?" The girl said. I shook my head. "Well. You should." She said in a snooty voice.

"My name is Jessica. My dad is Eric. You had better know who that is."

I did know who that is. My dad hated him. Looks like I already have a rival here.

"I'm Lindsay." I told her. When she looked confused I said "Four's daughter." As soon as the words came out she looked smug. Or frightened? Or both?

The other two people exchanged looks as Jessica and I glared at eachother.

"Okay you two. Break it up," a short blonde haired kid in the room said.

"And who exactly are you?" Jessica asked as rudely as she could.

"Dean. Got a problem with it?" Dean replied.

"I totally agree with Dean." Said a brunette boy with green eyes "We all should just get along. It won't be the end of the world you know."

"What do you say Jessica?" I asked the glaring figure on the other side of the room.

"Heavens no! I won't let a bunch of sissies get in the way of me and my rightful place. First. So just... Stay out of my way." She told us while stalking out of the room.

"Is she supposed to-"

"No Lindsay," Dean replied. "But I guess it doesn't matter. Lets all get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"I couldn't agree more," said the brunette boy.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a start. A spider was crawling up my face. I started screaming and dancing until I knew for sure that the spider was not on there. But, while doing my little dance, I woke up the other initiates.

"Could you keep it down?" Asked Dean.

"Seriously!? I was having a great dream!" Says Jessica.

"Pancakes AND puppies!? Wow!" The brunette said. Once everybody looked at him, he replied "you can't have it all. I just happen to be craving pancakes."

I giggled and apologized to everybody.

Too late.

Eliza walked into our room and said "great! We can start. Get dressed and then meet me at the river"

We all groaned as soon as he said it because it was 4 in the morning.

"On the bright side," said Dean,"we are probabally the only ones awake right now."

The brunette boy and I laughed. Jessica folded her arms and said,"humph."

As soon as we finished, we all left together and met Eliza by the river.

"It's time for attendance," he told us. "Jessica?"

"Here," she said, raising her hand.

"Dean?"

"Here!" Dean replied.

"Josiah?"

"Absent mister." Said the brunette kid.

"Haha. Very funny. I know you personally so stop your comedy and just say here."

"Here," Josiah said sullenly.

"And lastly, Lindsay"

"Here!" I replied.

"Good. We are all here. Ready to start training?"

"No-" we all said together but was cut off by a,

"Good. Lets get started."

**Please review. I can"t get better if you don't tell me what is good and what is bad. Thanks!**


End file.
